The Opposite of Us
by FateSeas
Summary: The Mercer brothers and the Mourner sisters meet for the first time after their parents both die on the same night by the same muderers. They start and investigation amougst themselves and they also start an unusual bond.
1. Profiling the Sisters

_**"The Opposite of Us"**_

**_People!This is something new! So first I wanna give you the sister's profile:_**

**_OtName: Beatrix Mourner - Bobby Mercer  
Date of Birth: October 31, 1971  
Star Sign: Scorpio  
Time Born: 6:18 PM  
Birthplace: Miami, Florida  
Age: 34  
Weight: 139 pounds  
Height: 5'7 1/2  
Eye Color: Light Brown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Hair Length: Lower Back  
Skin color: White  
Status: Single  
Background: Caucasian and Italian people!_**

_**Name: Janina Mourner - Jerry Mercer  
Date of Birth: June 18, 1978  
Star Sign: Gemini  
Time Born: 7:18 PM  
Birthplace: Carson City, Nevada  
Age: 27  
Weight: 136 pounds  
Height: 5'9  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Redish Brown  
Hair Length: To her knees  
Skin Color: Light caramel  
Status: Single, ended an abusive relationship  
Background: Native American**_

_**Name: Angelina Mourner - Angel Mercer  
Date of Birth: Febuary 18, 1982  
Star Sign: Aquarius  
Time Born: 8:18 PM  
Birthplace: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Age: 23  
Weight: 138 pounds  
Height: 5'8 1/2  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Brown and red higlights  
Hair Length: lower back  
Skin Color: Tan  
Status: Single, seperated because companion cheated  
Background: African American and Swedish**_

_**Name: Julita Mourner - Jack Mercer  
Date of Birth: March 21, 1984  
Star Sign: Aires  
Time Born: 9:18 PM  
Birthplace: Manhattan, New York  
Age: 21  
Weight: 135 pounds  
Height: 5'2 1/2  
Eye color: Black contacts but real color is brown  
Hair color: Black  
Hair Length: Down to ankles (natural)  
Skin Color: Tan  
Status: Single, boyfriend broke up with her  
Background: Puerto Rican, Dominican, and Columbian**_

_**The next chapter will be pretty much the first chapter guys. It's coming soon! I just wanted to let you guys know a little about the characters. Okay, no need to review! See Ya!  
**_


	2. Daddy's Gone

_**"Daddy's Gone"**_

John kissed all four of his beloved daughters as they layed in the king sized bed together. He sat next to Beatrix as she looked at him.

"Now girls...your in a new home...nomore crying, beatings, things that your parents use to do to you before. A clean slate. I want you all to know I love very much. I love you like the world" John tapped Beatrix's little nose and she smiled.

"Can we call you...daddy?" Angelina asked.

"...Ofcourse..." John looked at her and smiled. He got up and turned off the little light on the nightstand. John began walking to the door.

"Night daddy" The sisters said in unison.

"Goodnight my cubs" John smiled and walked out the room.

**_Present Day _**

**_Beatrix -_**

Beatrix walked to the backstage from her changing room. She was wearing black and red lace-up satin bustier and thong, white stitch black chunky heels, black fishnet two finger gloves, red lipstick, her hair was black, long, and shaggy. Beatrix stood as she watched the other girl get off the stage.

"Okay people! Here our next and favorite! Beatrix!" Said the announcer. Beatrix sighed and wipped a little tear that was about to fall. She hated being a dancer, it wasn't for her. Since dancing was one of the things she knew how to do, she stuck to it because it payed the bills. Beatrix knew how to sing but thought it wasn't going to get her anywhere. When she was younger, she was molested by her father and mother, then she moved in with John Mourner. He taught her how to take care of herself, John taught her how to shoot a gun and how to do karate. Now, she's a pure and simple hot head and a protective person. She loves her sisters and she holds them together, she's the leader of the pack. Beatrix has gotten into many fights when she was growing up, that's how she learned how to take care of herself. She was once into boxing but decided to get into dancing. She has had a boyfriend who didn't take care of her, he use to beat her up. They would fight constantly over the smallest things, until one day they just broke up. Now Beatrix is single and she's not looking for any guy who wouldn't treat her good.

The song "Buttons" began playing. The lights dimmed and beatrix walked out on the stage. Beatrix began dancing and all the men in the audience began howling and yelling. She played off her sadness, like it was nothing. She just kept dancing and focused on something else.

**_Janina -_**

Janina sat at the office and tried to stay awake. It was 11: 45 PM and she was still working on the files. Janina was sort of a buisness women, she loved to work in the office. She had a keen sense of intelligence and she knew what she wanted. Janina was into buisnesses and she wanted to own one, one that's dealing with luxury lofts. She sighed and kept writing with her pen that was about to run out. Then she saw someone walk down the hallway towards her. She couldn't see who it was until he came into the light.

"Hey Jason..." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, still working?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done it'-" Jason interupted her.

"You need to get out more Jani! Your always working!" Jason smirked.

"So?I need to get work done" Janina sat up straight.

"Aww! Come on! Why don't you just hang out with me tonight, I'll buy you some Dunkin Donuts" Jason smiled as he begged.

"Jay, I can't I-"

"Please! Please!Please! Please!Please!-" Janina interupted him.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll go...GOD!" Janina closed her book and stood up.

"Yes!" Jason smiled.

"Listen, you better no try any shit! I'll break you into pieces" Janina warned him.

"I promise, I won't try anything" Jason smiled.

"Good..." Janina grabbed her coat and followed Jason out of the office.

_**Angelina -**_

Angelina walked towards her black 2007 Infiniti g35 Coupe. She looked at her opponent's car and smirked. Angelina was wearing black leather pants, a t-shirt that said "In Session Bitches" with no bra on, boots with heels and her hair was out and it was curly.

"So Angie, how much this time?" Trey asked, he was her best friend.

"$9,000...cash" Everyone oooed in shock.

"Angie! $9,000?In cash?!" Trey said in a shocked way.

"...Yeah..." She smiled.

"Okay...you up for the challenge Dodge?" Trey asked him.

"...Yeah" Everyone began getting excited.

"Okay! Whoa!" Trey said and Angelina gave Trey her money, so did Dodge, "Let's get started!" Trey yelled. Angelina began getting into her car until Dodge's snarly comment stopped her.

"Don't hurt yourself baby..." He said as he walked towards his car.

"I won't baby..." Angelina said in a husky voice.

"Hehe, we'll see" He got into the car and Angelina got into her's.

"We'll see who's gonna go home crying" Angelina said over the loudness of the crowd. She smirked and she started up her car. Trey walked in the middle of both cars.

"Ready..." He said smirking, "Set..." Angelina blew a kiss to Dodge and looked back at Trey, "GO!" They both drove off and people began following them until they were far gone. Angelina sped up and Dodge began lagging behind, she was in front of him. He pressed a little button and the car charged off. Angelina stared at Dodge as he passed her. She began getting angry and pressed both of her red buttons. Angelina began going extra fast and passed Dodge, he was in shock at how fast she was going. She smirked and waved goodbye to him. Before you know it, Angelina won the race. Everyone began cheering for her and she got out the car. Dodge came back angry. She smirked and Trey handed her the money.

"Thanks Trey, good doin buisness with ya" Angelina smiled and walked back to her car.

"Not stayin?" He asked.

"Nope, I got something important to do" Angelina drove off.

_**Julita -**_

Julita wore black combat boots, red and black shirt, cut up jeans, wristwarmers, and messy long hair (down to her ankles) that she threw up in a bun. Julita looked like a grunge person, because she was into grunge. She walked on the stage and sighed. There were fans everywhere screaming her name. She grabbed the guitar and walked up to the mic. She cleared her throat and began the guitar solo.

_**"I'm So Sick" (Originally by Flyleaf)**_

_**I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break **_

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so, I'm so sick

I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick)  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick)

She jumped off the stage and crowd surfed. She loved the crowd, she loved to sing. Julita was a hardcore grunge person and she loved the lifestyle. She wasn't once the outgoing Julita we know of now. Julita use to be quiet and shy before she got into grunge music (thanks to Nirvana) she just changed. Now she is more outspoken, loud when she wants to be which is rarely, and very honest. Before she didn't tell people what she thought, now she does. Julita's more adventurous but to some limit. She use to be in a relationship but her boyfriend broke up with her. Now, she's free from the long gone relationship.

"Thank you" Julita said in her raspy, husky voice and she put up the rock sign. Then she walked off the stage.

_**The sister's houses**_

Beatrix sat on the couch and listened to her messeges.

Janina sat by the dining table and listened to all her messeges.

Angelina layed on the couch and listened to the messges.

Julita layed on the carpet and listened to messeges.

"November 22 (beep): Hey girls...umm...something terrible has happened...your father, he-he died last night. You need to come to the funeral...please come. I'm soo sorry..." All four of the sisters were shocked and sadned by the news.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Review my lovely people! Oh and I'll have the pics of all four of the sisters on my profile if you wanna see em' okay! See Ya!_**


	3. Through the Glass

_**"Through the Glass"**_

Beatrix stepped out the car and walked past all the people entering the church. She wipped a little tear that was about to fall down from her face. Beatrix walked towards her sisters and gave them both a hug.

"Hey..." She said softly as she pulled both of her sisters in for a group hug. Julita and Janina was there but not Angelina, Beatrix thought Angelina was going to show up a little late because she was in LA. They all walked into the church holding hands, Julita was on Beatrix's right side and Janina was on her left side. After the ceremony, they went to the burial ground. Beatrix had a staight, serious face, Julita was weeping and her face was red, and Janina had tear marks on her face. They all listened to the preacher and Beatrix looked to a far distance where she saw someone else having a funeral. She saw a man with slik back hair, a mean face, and he was staring at the casket. Beatrix stared at him but brought her attention back to her father's funeral.

"Now, would John's daughter Janina say a few words. Janina got up and walked to the stage.

"...My father was a great man...he was funny, caring, loving, understanding...he had all the qualities of a good person. Eventhough Detroit was a bad place, he still had hope for the city...for the people. He'd do community work, and help people who need guidance, he help me and my sisters. John, my dad wouldn't want anyone to cry today...he'd want us to smile, laugh, tell a joke or somethin, but not cry. So, today is sort of a celebration for him... for him to go with God. Thank you..." Janina got off the stage and Julita got up and walked pass Beatrix.

"Julles..." Beatrix blurted out but Julita kept walking past her.

Julita cleared her throat, "...My father was a good man...he took care of us. We were lost causes, we didn't have any direction, nothing, we were just lost. Until one day I met John, my dad, and he told me "Julita...don't be afriad to tell me anything because your life has been completeley reborn" and I believe him and I still do. I remember one day, he was soo angry and I ran into the clo-closet. I was so-so scared I thought he was going to hit me..." Julita began to break down, "Because-cause my old dad-dad would hit me an-" She began weeping hardly. Beatrix got up and hugged her.

"Go take a seat sweetheart" Julita got off the stage, "Thank you guys for coming...we really appreiciate it" Beatrix said in a firm voice.

_**Janina's house -**_

Julita smoked the cigarette outside of Janina's house. She sighed and threw the cigarette on the ground, Beatrix walked across the street to her.

"You alright?" She asked putting her arm around her sister's shoulders.

Julita sighed, "I'm good...I just need to stop smoking these cancer sticks..." She looked down.

"Come on, let's go inside" Beatrix and Julita walked to Janina's house. Janina was talking to people that were friends of her father. Lt. Green and Lt. Fowler were watching them from their cop car.

"Who's the serious one?" Fowler asked smirking.

"Beatrix Mourner, hehe, she's a true hot head. She's gotten into trouble growing up and she's for sure the girl you don't wanna fuck with cause she'll take your head off. She reminds me someone I know" Green smiled.

"Who's the younger more hotter girl?" Fowler asked.

"Oh, that's Julita. First class bitch, third class grunge singer. Yeah she's a bit of work if you ask me" Lt. Green closed the file, "Second funeral today that we had to come to"

"Yeah, hey who's that one?" Fowler asked pointing out the window, "Another model citizen?" He said sarcasticly.

"No actually Janina's alright, she's cleaned up her act. Now she's a buisness women, I don't blame her for getting on the right side of the track. To follow her sisters is to follow hell" Green looked out the window.

"I remember when I built a clubhouse and I had my friends inside, then your dumbass put gasoline on it and we didn't know" Beatrix began laughing, "And then you set it on fire! The shit burnt down and thank God none of us died! Dad fuckin yelled at you" Janina said smirking.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna burn your house down. It's brick anyways so it'll take me awhile to burn the shit down. I'd wanna see it fuckin blow up!" They both laughed and walked into the house. Afterwards, Green and Fowler came inside.

"Well,well,well...if it isn't Beatrix and Julita Mourner" Green smiled.

"Green, how are you?" Beatrix hugged Green and placed a little kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, how you been girl?" He said breaking away from the hug.

"Good...and not soo good" She sighed.

"Julita, baby girl hug me" He smiled and Julita hugged him.

"Hey" She smiled and broke away from the hug.

"So, you straight Beatrix?" He asked.

"...Well...straight-ish" She smirked and stared at Green.

"Funny thing cause someone said that to me today..."

"Really?Humm..." Beatrix glanced at Julita and brought her attention back to Green.

"Ya know your dad would be glad that you made it to his funeral" Green had a grin.

"...I didn't come back for the funeral my friend, I came back for the people that caused his funeral..." Beatrix's smirked went away and her serious side came out.

"...Hey, bold, thanks for the offer but we can handle it" Fowler looked at her.

"Calm down, Beatrix. We got this-" Beatrix interupted him.

"Oh whoa! Detroit really fuckin cleaned up! No more gunshots, criminals are locked up, no rapes, no mugging, you guys are really showing dedication" Beatrix said sarcasticly and ended with a smirk. Julita began smiling at her sister.

"Be easy Bea, we got this..." Green stared at her.

"Look, why don't you just come inside, get some coffee and donuts. Then you can get the fuck outta here" Julita began snickering with her head down, "we'll see you when we see ya okay?" Beatrix and Julita walked into the house leaving Green and Fowler there.

"She's just a charm..." Fowler said as they walked inside.

_**Mourner House -**_

Beatrix, Julita, and Janina parked the car right out in front of the house. They all got out with their bags.

"So how's your life Bea?" Julita asked throwing another cigarette on the ground.

"Oh, well I'm a buisness women Julles. I've been working for Donald Trump and helping him with the comebacks to hurt Rosie's feelings" They began laughing as they walked up the steps to the house.

"Yeah, I believe you" Julita said sarcasticly while she was laughing. They entered the house and Janina turned on the lights and saw Angelina sleeping on the couch.

"Looks like someone came into the house early but not a funeral" Julita smiled.

"The fuck? She missed our pop's funeral!" Beatrix began getting a little louder and she spoke in her italian voice.

"Shhh!" Janina said and they placed their bags on the floor.

"Let's go and give her a rude fuckin awakening" Beatrix smiled at both of her sisters. Then they all ran and jumped on Angelina, they were screaming and yelling. Angelina woke up really fast and she wipped the drool off of her face. Beatrix, Julita, and Janina began laughing.

"OH GOD! You guys fuckin woke me up! Shit!" Angelina cursed and layed back down on the couch.

"You bitch! You wasn't at our father's funeral today!" Beatrix yelled as Angelina's head was on her lap.

"I had car problems and my flight was delayed for two hours so I came late..." Angelina said in a sleepy voice. Then they all sat on the couch in silence thinking about their father for awhile. Beatrix broke the silence.

"Okay...I'm going to go upstairs and uh look around" Angelina moved her head from Beatrix's lap and placed it on the pillow.

"I'm gonna go in the kitchen..." Janina said getting up.

"I'm going downstairs...work out on my boxing" Julita went to the basement door.

"I'll just stay here and watch "Pimp my ride"" Angelina turned on the t.v.

_**Upstairs**_

**_(Song: "My Immortal" Evanescence people!)_**

Beatrix layed on her father's bed, crying. She weeped while holding a teddy bear her father had bought for her when she was younger. Julita boxed downstairs in the basement, while she cried too. Janina ate a pie and thought about her father. Angelina sat on the couch watching tv and she wipped a little tear that fell from her eyes. A couple of minutes later, Beatrix left her father's room and went downstairs to the livingroom. She sat next to Angelina who wasn't paying her any mind.

"Hey..." Beatrix said as she sat down.

"Hey..." Angelina stared at the tv.

"Whatcha watchin?" She asked.

"Pimp my Ride..." Angelina kept staring at the tv. Janina came in the livingroom and sat next to Beatrix.

"Hey..." She said softly as she sat down.

"Hey..." Beatrix and Angelina said in unison.

"Pimp my ride?" Janina asked.

"Yeah" Angelina stared at the tv, "That's the car I want" She pointed.

"But you already got like 12 cars" Beatrix blurted out.

"No, not anymore"

"Why you lost a race?" Janina asked.

"Nope, I got more cars and more money"

"So you still don't have an official occupation, Ange?" Beatrix smirked.

"Nope...I"m not planning on having an "Official occupation" so to say" Angelina smirked at Beatrix.

"Well, so long to a normal life" After a couple of minutes, Beatrix began smiling at the ground, Janina and Angelina looked at her.

"Are you okay?!" Angelina asked.

"HUH?!Oh, no, I'm good...just thinking about someone" Beatrix looked at the tv.

"Who?"

"I don't-don't know his name but uh, I don't know ignore me!" Beatrix laughed.

"NO! WHO?!" Angelina laughed.

"I don't know! Just fuckin ignore me! I'm acting insane!" She laughed and began blushing.

"Hahaha! Who is he?" Janina smirked and Julita came upstairs and took off her boxing gloves.

"Who's who?" She asked.

"Nothing Julles! Just please!" She smiled and Julita sat down next to them.

"We're gonna find out anyways so you might as well just tell us Bea!" Angelina smiled and muted the tv.

"I don't know his name, he was at the cemetary. He was at another funeral..."

"OOOOOOOOO!" Angelina, Julita, and Janina laughed.

"Stop!" Beatrix laughed.

"Little lover!" Angelina giggled.

"Hehehe! You like him don't cha?" Julita laughed.

"I don't even know his fuckin name! I just think he is a very attractive guy"

"It's infactuation Bea, your infactuated by him" Janina smirked as she ate her chips.

"Probably, there's a possiblity" They all laughed, and then silence came about.

"I'm going to buy a turkey, or mac and chesse for thanksgiving. Dad would like us to celebrate thanksgiving together" Angelina smiled.

"I'm going upstairs and I'm gonna play with my guitar" Julita got up and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to bed, long hard day" Janina got up and walked upstairs.

"Don't worry Ange, I'm gonna stay here and keep my sister company" Beatrix smiled.

"Good, cause I don't wanna be alone..." Angelina unmuted the tv and they began watching tv.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Make sure you guys go to my profile and check out the pics of the sisters! I know I said I'll have it up before but I didn't, and now I do so go check it out. Also, check out their theme song and tell me whatchu think, if the song fits them or give me another song that you think will fit them. Okay don't foget to review! See Ya!_**


	4. Eating the Turkey

_**"Eating the Turkey"**_

Thanksgiving had come and the sisters weren't going to let their father's death stop them from having a good time together. Beatrix layed on the couch and watched hockey, while Angelina sat by the stereo and Janina was on the computer.

"Why are you always working?" Angelina asked eating popcorn.

"Now you know Julles in there is gonna catch a bitch fit because your eating popcorn" Beatrix said.

"So? She ain't gonna do nothing anyways!" Angelina smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Ange!" Julita yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey! How you heard me?!" Angelina had a shocked look on her face.

"I have ears, and I tend to hear very well! Now shut the fuck up!" Julita yelled again.

"Damn, she shut you up!" Beatrix laughed.

"Shut up!" Angelina threw a popcorn at her.

"Stop!" The popcorn hit Beatrix in the nose. Angelina laughed and then it went a little quiet. All you could hear was Janina typing. Angelina grew a micheavious smile on her face, then she threw a popcorn at Janina's head.

"Hey!" Janina turned around.

"Hey!" Angelina smiled. Beatrix watched the tv, and she looked bored. Janina turned to Beatrix and threw the popcorn at her.

"The fuck?!HEY!" Beatrix yelled, "Why you threw a popcorn at me?!" she yelled.

"Because your dumbass threw it at me first!" Janina yelled.

"NO I DIDN'T!" She yelled, "Uh, hello?!It was this dumb bitch I say that's my sister!" Beatrix pointed at Angelina.

"What?!NO! NO I DIDN'T!" Angelina yelled and she was sort of smiling.

"Yes you- know what? I'm not going to even yell, I'm too hungry to be yellin" Beatrix threw the popcorn at Angelina and focused back on the tv. A few seconds later, Angelina threw another popcorn at Janina.

"BEATRIX!" She yelled.

"WHAT?!I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Beatrix yelled in defense.

"..." She stared at Beatrix, "Are you sure you didn't do anything?!" She asked.

"Why the fuck would I throw popcorn at you and I don't even have popcorn near me!" Beatrix sucked her teeth, "If you lookin for the culprit, it's right in front of your face" Beatrix brought her attention back to the tv.

Janina sighed and continued typing. Angelina threw another popcorn at Janina and she ignored it. Ange did it again, and again. She did it one more time, and Janina jumped up and over the chair. She jumped down and Angelina ran out the livingroom, Janina chased after her. They ran into the kitchen.

"GET OUT!" Julita yelled, then they ran into the dining room. Janina jumped on the table and ran after Angelina. She jumped on Angelina and they both fell to the ground. Janina and Angelina began wreastling and Beatrix sat there laughing.

"Hahaha! Booooyyyy! This is fuckin funny!" Beatrix laughed.

"SAY UNCLE!" Janina had Angelina in a headlock.

"NO!" She yelled trying to breathe.

"SAY UNCLE!" Janina yelled.

"Is she gonna say it?! HAHAHA!" Beatrix laughed as she muted the tv.

"NEVER!" Angelina laughed as she yelled.

"SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT NOW!" Janina yelled.

"OKAY!OKAY!OKAY!" Angelina repeated herself.

"Say it..." Janina said in a more clam voice but not loosening her grip.

"Uncle!" Angelina yelled.

"Again!" She yelled and tightened the grip.

"UNCLE!" Angelina screamed that time.

"LOUDER!" Janina laughed.

"UNCLE!" Angelina screamed again.

"Better..." Janina smiled and let Angelina go.

"GOD!That fuckin hurted! This is not "A Christmas Story!" Shit" Angelina yelled as she layed on the floor. Janina walked over her.

"That was genius Jan!" Beatrix smiled.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna help me up?!" Angelina asked.

"Ask your popcorn to help you up" Janina sat back down and began typing again.

"You bitch" Angelina got up and sat back down on the chair.

"Yeah whateva" Janina said while she was typing. Beatrix looked at Julita come in the diningroom with the salad.

"Come my wonderful sisters, let's eat!" Julita yelled. They all got up and walked to the dinner table. Beatrix sat in the chair directly across from the chair her father use to sit on, Angelina sat on Beatrix's right side, Janina and Julita sat on Beatrix's left side.

"Thank you Lord Jesus, for giving us this gracious dinner. Father thank you for blessing us and waking us up this morning, Amen" Beatrix said as she let go of her sister's hands. They all began eating. Angelina looked at the chair her father use to sit in and he was there.

"Ange...don't eat too fast, you'll get a stomach ache. Slow down..." Angelina stared at him, "Hunny, slow down..." He smiled at her and her eyes went back to the food.

Janina looked at her father and he said, "Make sure you eat your peas...get's you more stronger hun" He smirked at her and Janina smiled, "But close your mouth, you don't want the strength to fly out your mouth...do ya hun?" Janina quickly closed her mouth.

Julita slowly brought her black contacted eyes to her father's smiling face, "Julles...hunny, there's nothing to worry about anymore...your safe" He brought his hand close to Julita's but didn't touch her hand. Julita's eyes began tearing but she didn't cry. She brought her attention back to her food. Beatrix looked up and saw nothing but the chair. She sighed. 10 minutes later, Beatrix stood up.

"Screw this dinner, we're going to the hockey rink" Beatrix said drinking down the last of her. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I did not come back to detroit so you can go and play hockey with your little guy friends" Angelina sighed.

"Stop bitchin and come on. Let's show these bastards some fuckin skills!" Beatrix said walking out the dinning room to the staircase.

"Fine!" Angelina sighed and yelled.

"Good!" Beatrix said yelling from the stairs.

Julita rolled her eyes and sighed.

_**Hockey Rink**_

The sisters stepped out of the car with the equitpment. Beatrix was wearing a jersey with the pads under her. Julita wore a large black hoodie that said "The ass in sarcasstic", her black grunge boots, and a beenie that said "Underground", Angelina was wearing a black leather jacket with pads under her shirt. And Janina was wearing a purple fleeced hoodie, a beenie, and ear muffins, also with pads under her. The girls walked to the side of the skating rink and began putting on their skates. A man with a black beenie and a jersey skated over to them.

"Are you guys playin?" He asked and Beatrix looked up. She was shocked to find out it was the same guy she saw from the funeral. Beatrix stared at him but snapped out of it.

"Huh?Oh yeah we're playin" Beatrix said smirking.

"But your girls, this is a guys' game" He said narrowing his eyes.

"So?" Beatrix shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what?Nevermind. I'll tell my brothers" He was about to go until Beatrix asked him his name.

"What's your name?" Beatrix asked and he turned around.

"Bobby Mercer, they call me the Michigan Mauler" He smiled and Beatrix smirked.

"Which one to call you?" She asked.

"Bobby..." He smiled and then Bobby began skating to his brothers. Beatrix smirked and sat back down.

"Bea!" Angelina smiled and hit her sister in the arm.

"Wha?!" Beatrix yelled and began giggling.

"I saw you checking him out!" Ange grinned.

"Yeah, he could tell cause your still staring at him" Janina said.

"How can he tell when he's not lookin?" Beatrix said frowning.

"Actually he is, he's looking at you while your staring at him..." Janina left eyebrow went up.

"OH! OH! I just realized that! Shit!" Beatrix's eyes went off of Bobby. Bobby and his brothers huddled together. A guy with messy hair, and a black hoodie turned around and Julita looked at him. He smiled and Julita grinned. She waved at him and he waved back.

"JACK!" Bobby yelled, and Jack brought his attention back to his brother. Julita heard his name.

"Jack...humm..." She whispered to herself. A couple of minutes later, Beatrix and the sisters huddled together.

"Okay my lovelys, you know what to do. Julita you got the guy whose fast! Speed up to him!Don't let him get away with the puck. Angelina you got the one whose nearest to the goalie. Janina you know who to get, the one's whose most distracted. And I got the one who talks too much shit" Beatrix smiled. They nodded their heads, "Ready?!" Beatrix yelled.

"Ready!" The yelled in unison.

"1,2,3, let's break their shit!" They all broke the circle and skated on the ice. Beatrix stared at Bobby and he gave her a little smiled. Then they began playing. Jack had a lot of speed, Julita skated towards him. He knocked someone down and grabbed the puck. Julita quickly skated to him and knocked him down. She grabbed the puck and skated to the goalie, she slapped the puck and it went inside. The girls cheered. Then Bobby had the puck.

"Come on bitches!" Bobby yelled as he skated. Beatrix skated to him and without warning she stole the puck.

"Haha!" Beatrix smiled and skated to the goalie. Bobby skated behind her and he knocked her down. Beatrix quickly got up and skated towards Bobby who was close to getting the point. She tapped Bobby on the shoulder and he turned around, she stole the puck and skated off.

"Fuck!" Bobby yelled and chased after Beatrix. She smiled and hit the puck inside, "Shit!" Bobby yelled and he had a frown on his face. Beatrix smiled.

"You said come on bitches, I'm a bitch and I came" Beartix smiled and skated off.

"TIME- OUT!" Bobby yelled. They all went to their teams. Bobby sighed.

_**Mercer Team**_

"Come on Jerry! You gotta focus!" Bobby yelled, "Angel, what the fuck are you doin out there?! Fuckin pay attention!" Bobby yelled.

_**Mourner Team**_

"This time girls, your not fuckin it up. Proud of ya'll. Angelina, what the fuck! Come on, give em' shit out there! Julles, your fuckin wonderful! I love what you did out there, keeping getting the fast one. The one with the messy bed hair" Beatrix smiled.

"Oh I got him" Julita smiled.

_**Mercer Team**_

"Shit! Even Jackie-o the fuckin fairy-" Jack interupted Bobby.

"I'm not a fuckin fairy!" Jack yelled as he gasped for air.

"Whateva Jackie. Come on, don't let those pussies beat us! We have dicks, we should be tough enough!" Bobby yelled, "The only one here that's suppose to be on that team is Jackie" Bobby joked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack yelled.

"Ready?!" Bobby asked, "We got one more chance! Ready?!"

_**Mourner Team**_

"Ready my bitches?!" Beatrix yelled as she asked.

"Ready!" They yelled in unison.

_**Mercer Team**_

"Ready!" The brothers said in unison.

_**Mourner Team**_

"Let's break their shit!" They said and then broke out of the circle.

_**Mercer Team**_

"Let's get these Bitches!" The brothers said and went out of the circle.

_**Final Game**_

They went back into the game. Beatrix skated to Bobby who had the puck.

"JACK!" Bobby yelled as he slapped the puck over to Jack. Julita quickly skated to Jack and they began pushing each other. Jack tried his best to hold on to the puck but Julita gave him a lot of force in her pushes. Jerry was close to Janina and she was blocking his way. Angelina smirked at Angel and he smiled at her. She knocked Angel down. He fell to the ground and layed there.

"We fuckin lost..." He said to himself. Angelina smiled and skated off. Julita was trying to keep the puck and Jack added force. He shoved her and she fell.

"AHHH! OOOUCH!" Julita held her arm. Jack bent down.

"OH GOD! Are you okay?!" He asked concerned. Julita saw Angelina coming towards her. Julita smirked and nodded her head. Angelina quickly grabbed the puck and skated off with Jack not knowing. Jack looked up and Julita got off the ice. She skated towards her sister.

"Fuck!" Jack yelled as he got up and skated towards them. Meanwhile, Beatrix and Bobby were fighting. Bobby pulled Beatrix's hair and she punched him. He picked her up and she kicked him in his crotch. He dropped her and they both fell to the ground. She went on his back and twisted his arm. He hollered. Angelina smacked the puck and they won. Julita, Angelina, and Janina cheered. They looked for Beatrix and she was fighting with Bobby.

"The fuck! Get off of me!" Bobby yelled, "Tryin to break my fuckin arm?!" Bobby hollered.

"Fucker!" Beatrix yelled as she twisted Bobby's arm. Bobby slapped her with his other arm and she got off of him. He held her and she spat in his face. She began choking Bobby. They all skated to Beatrix and Bobby. The sisters pulled Beatix off of Bobby and held her back.

"What the fuck are you doing Bea?!" Angelina asked as she was holding her back. The brothers helped Bobby up.

"She almost fuckin broke my arm!" Bobby yelled as he wipped the blood off of his lips and the spit off of his face.

"Well, you started it! And I finished it!" Beatrix yelled.

"The fuck, you want an award?!" Bobby yelled.

"If ya got one!" Beatrix frowned.

"Uh Bea" Julita said.

"Not now Julles!" Beatrix ignored her sister.

"Yeah I got one!" Bobby yelled.

"Where?! I wanna know where the fuck it is!" Beatrix yelled. Bobby quickly walked up to her while she was yelled, and he kissed her in a strong way. He held her red, cold cheeks as he kissed her. They all stared at them in shock. Jack smirked and his eyes widened. Angelina's eye brows went up. Bobby broke the kiss and sighed.

"There! Happy?!" Bobby yelled. He skated off and the brothers followed him. Jack smiled at Julita and she waved at him. Beatrix stood there in shock.

"...Umm, what just happened?" Angelina asked Beatrix.

"...I think he just kissed me..." Bea said with a frown on her.

"That-that was weird..." Janina said with her eyes wide open.

"Well she's weird so..." Julita smirked. They all stood there watching the brothers leave the rink.

"So early for a first kiss!" Julita joked.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Okay darlings! Review! Oh and I'm going to try to add more pics of the sisters. Otay, see ya!_**


	5. The Start

**_"The Start"_**

Two days went by after Bobby gave Beatrix that kiss at the hockey rink. Beatrix was still baffled by the incident. She didn't know Bobby would do that. She wanted to know why he did that. Julita, Janina, and Angelina still teased her about it. They thought it was adorable, Bea thought it was something else, something odd.

"BEA! BEATRIX! Come on! We gotta go down to our dad's lawyer. They're going to give us dad's earnings that he saved up for us. Let's go!" Angelina slapped Bea on her arm. Beatrix moaned.

"AWW! Come on! I'm tired!" She yelled.

"Get the fuck up! It's dad we're talking about! Get your shit together and come on!" Angelina yelled walking to the door. Beatrix still layed on the bed. Angelina picked up her slipper and threw it at Beatrix, it hit her face.

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled and jumped out of the bed, "I'm up!" Beatrix walked into the bathroom.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Angelina yelled and she walked downstairs. Beatrix washed her face, brushed her teeth, and took a quick shower. After doing her routine, she got dressed. Bea wore fitted jeans, long leeved black shirt and black uggs. She walked downstairs and her sisters all sat on the couch.

"What are you guys watching?" She said sitting next to them.

"Seasame Street..." Julita said and she focused on the tv.

"Why the fuck are you guys watching Sesame Street?" Beatrix wrinkled her nose.

"Cause...it's good..." Janina stared at the tv.

"Okay..." The three sisters looked hynotized. Beatrix turned off the tv.

"HEY!" Angelina yelled.

"Turn it back on! The fuck!" Janina yelled too.

"That's just wrong!" Julita jumped up.

"I thought we were suppose to go to our pop's lawyer. What happend to that?" Beatrix asked. They were all silent, "Exactly! Come on! We gotta stop at Dunkin Donuts on the way" Beatrix grabbed her coat. They all walked out the house and drove to the laywer's office. The sisters entered the building and went to the 17th floor. They all sat down waiting for the lawyer to be done with his clients. Julita could see an outline of the people in the office. She saw a guy that looked like Jack. Julita was interested in finding out who it was. The rest of the sisters ignored the people in the lawyers office.

"Bea...Bea..." Julita tapped Beatrix on her shoulder.

"What?" Beatric looked annoyed.

"I think I know him..." She pointed to the door.

"You think you know the door? Wha?" Beatrix looked confused.

"NO! The guy behind the door jackass!"

"Oh! So?" She shruged her shoulders.

"I wanna see if it's him!" She got up.

"Jullita Mourner! Get your ass over here!" Beatrix pulled Julita by her shirt and sat her down.

"What?! I wanna see!" Julita whispered.

"ARGH! Sit! Their session is suppose to be over in like 5 minutes! Wait until then" Beatrix whispered in a firm voice.

"Alright..." Julita sighed. Five minutes later, four men walked out of the room, it was Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Jerry. Beatrix stared at Bobby in a mean way. Julita smiled at Jack and he did likewise. Bobby smirked at Beatrix and they all walked to the elevator.

"Uh, the Mourner sisters please?" The lawyer asked, they all got up and Beatrix stared at Bobby.

"Okay, ladies your father left these safe keepings for you. You can flout through it if you want" The lawyer nodded his head.

"Can I ask? How much cash do we get cause I-" Beatrix slapped Julita on her arm.

"You don't ask a dumbass question like Julita! What the fuck man?!" Beatrix yelled at her.

"I wanted to know! Is it soo bad?" Julita asked.

"Just...shut the fuck up okay?" Angelina said.

"That was slower than Barney's Clean up song!" Janina blurted out. Julita sighed.

"I'll leave you to his possessions..." The lawyer got up and walked out the room. They opened the box.

"Geez louise! Look at all of this money!" Beatrix smirked. She began counting the money, "He left us $700! Wow, lotta money" Julits was about to grab the money but Beatrix moved her hand in time.

"Well would you look at this? Our birth certificates..." Janina pulled it out and handed it out to her sisters.

"I was born in New York? Wow, Manhattan? Humm, I wonder if my parents were rich or something" Julita read the paper.

"My parents were Italian...I was born in Miami..." Beatrix looked interested.

"My parents got married in a cave? What the fuck?" Angelina laughed.

"That's weird!" Janina laughed.

"I know! Hahaha!" Angelina laughed and read the rest of the paper.

"My parents...they got married and then they divorced when I was 2 years old? Cause of differences...humm" Janina shruged her shoulders.

"My parents died...they died being slaughtered by a murderer...he apparently used a pistol to kill them, they found the bullets in their heads..." Beatrix looked shocked and dissapointed, the sisters stared at Beatrix as she read the paper, "...The murderer was a drug lord named...George Sweet..." A tear drop fell from her face and she stared at the paper with such anger, revenge.

"Bea...I'm so sorry..." Angelina placed her hand on Bea's back.

"No need...what's done is done" Bea wipped off the tears and stood up. She took out the money and splitted it with her sisters. They all walked out the lawyers office.

"Come on you guys, I gotta show ya'll something" Janina said on their way out.

_**Store**_

They stopped at a broken down store and got out the car.

"The fuck is this?" Beatrix asked staring at the building.

"It's where I'll create a future for myself"

"No, it's where crackheads a alcholics hang out" Angelina blurted out.

"Well, this is where I'm making history!" Janina said with enthusiam.

"Sure, history" Julita smirked.

"Let's go inside, come one!" They all walked inside of the building.

"Smells like shit in here!" Bea yelled.

"Shush! Shut the fuck up!" Janina yelled at her sister.

"How in the hell are you going to pay for this?" Bea asked covering her nose.

"Government redevelopment loan, it's easy to qualify" Janina smirked.

"Yeah sure" Julita rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll are going to need me, I'll give ya'll asses a job" Beatrix smirked and rolled her eyes.

"This looks like my last boyfriend's penis!Soo weird!" Angelina laughed. They all stared at her and she stopped laughing.

"Let's go get a drink..." Beatrix said as she walked towards the door. They all followed their sister.

_**Johnny G's Bar**_

The sisters entered the bar. They saw Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Jerry sitting at a table by the bar.

"Hey look Bea, it's him" Janina pointed to Bobby.

"So? I don't give a shit" Beatrix walked to Johnny G and sat down at the bar, the sisters followed her. They ignored that the brothers were there.

"Hey Bea, how you been toots?" Johnny asked.

"I've been good, you?"

"Never better, never better" Johnny took out four cups, "And how's the rest of the tattertots?" Johnny asked with a smirk on his face.

"We've been great-" Angelina started.

"Partically great" Julita blurted out.

"Look girls...I'm really sorry about your dad. We miss him, he worked hard here, good man" There was a moment of silence from the sisters.

"Well...we miss him too" Angelina said with her head down.

"Cheers, to a man who did a spectacular job raising a bunch or bitches. Cheers to John Mourner" They all did a toast. Bobby and the brothers watched the sisters from a distance.

"What the fuck happened to women these days?" Bobby asked.

"They evolved into something greater than us Bobby" Jerry said smirking.

"Yeah, they surely did...the youngest, she's fuckin hot...whew!" Jack said. They all laughed at Jack, "What? It's the truth!" Jack smirked.

"Bea, they're staring at us" Angelina said putting her foot on the chair next to her.

"Who gives a shit...let em" Beatrix drunk her beer.

"Hey! Hey darlin, your not suppose to be eating such dri-drink!" A drunk guy came up to Beatrix.

"Oh fuck off, and it's drinking dumbass" Beatrix said in a calm voice and drunk her beer. He came up to her ear.

"Did you hear me hunny?! Not su-suppose to be-be drinkin that beer!" He yelled at Beatrix. She took the beer bottle and smashed it on his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Johnny G picked the guy up and threw him out of the bar.

"Fuckin idiot" Beatrix rolled her eyes and drank her beer. Jerry left the bar, and it was Bobby, Jack, and Angel left. Bobby got up and walked over to the sisters.

"Beatrix? is it?" He asked with Jack and Angel following him. She turned around and smirked at Bobby.

"Yeah?" She said in her husky voice.

"Well, it's nice to meet you"

"Well, you already knew my name, so apparently you know me" Beatrix smiled at Bobby.

"Good point. Look, I'm sorry about the incident that happened the other day. I was-"

"Out of bounds? Out of line? Out of your fuckin mind?" Beatrix smirked.

"Yeah, all of those. I don't normally apologize to people" Bobby scratched his head.

"Oh really? humm..." Beatrix got up and walked over to Bobby smiled at him, "Come on my beloved sisters, let's go" the sisters walked out of the bar, and Bobby stared at Beatrix as she walked out.

"You think he'll follow us?" Julita asked.

"Nope, he better not" Beatrix didn't look back. Then Johnny G ran out the bar and up to them.

"Girls!" He yelled and they turned around, "I think I know a person that knows a person, that knows a person that knows who killed your father" he gasped .

"Who?!" Julita yelled.

"Lemme breathe first!" he bent down and placed his hands on his knees. Janina's phone rang.

"Hello? Boss? Oh! OH MY GOD! I forgot, I have to send you the files! Oh God! I'll send it to you as soon as possible!" Janina hung up the phone.

"Janina, where are you going?" Beatrix asked.

"I gotta get home, I have to send my boss these important files" She began walking down the street.

"But aren't you going to help us find out who killed dad?" Angelina asked.

"I can't, I will but I can't. I'll see you guys at home, that's if you ever get home. Peace" Janina sped walked down the street and caught a cab.

"You caught your breathe Johnny?" Angelina asked sighing.

"Yeah" He stood up.

"Now...tell us Johnny" Beatrix smirked.

"You really wanna know?" He asked in his italian voice.

"If I didn't want to know, why would I be standin here!" She smiled.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful people!**_

**_I'm soooooooooooo sorry guys! I've been really busy! But now I updated! Muhahaha! Okay, you know the drill peoples!_**


	6. Open Arms and Open Doors

**"Open Arms and Open Doors"**

Beatrix, Angelina, and Julita parked their car right outside of an abandon building. It looked like a crackhouse but there were minors in there, they were having a party. Julita knew about it because she use to hang out there all the time. She was a troubled girl eventhough she lived with her father. Beatrix stared at the building.

"...We go in and find the little shit..." Beatrix had a determined look on her face.

"If we're going we should go now!" Angelina rushed her sister.

"Let's go" they all got out of the car and opened the trunk. Beatrix looked at the 5 shotguns, 6 pellet guns, and a slug hammer. Beatrix smiled with glee.

"Okay, here ya go!" She passed two pellet guns to Angelina.

"Sweeeeeeeetttttttt!" Angelina smiled at the gun and stared at it.

"Be careful, I payed money for that! And for it to go off at the wrong person is a waste of bullets damnit!" Beatrix and Angelina laughed. Beatrix grabbed two shotguns and loaded them.

"So we're not going to kill anyone are we?" Julita had a worried exspression on her face.

"We're not going to kill anyone-" Angelina began but Beatrix interupted her.

"Yet" Beatrix glanced at Angelina.

"No! We can't kill anyone, it's not right Bea" Julita grabbed Beatrix's arm.

"Look, we'll kill em if they try to kill us! But we're going to have to kill the fucker who killed Dad!" Beatrix removed Julita's hand from her arm.

"Come on Jules, don't be a punkass" Angelina said behind Beatrix.

"I'm not being a punkass, I'm just making sure we don't end up in jail!"

"Oh stop it! Come on, we ain't got all night"

"HEY! I need a gun!" Julita sqeaked.

"Alright! Hold that" Beatrix gave Julita a pellet gun, "Be careful with that, it's too much for a girl who likes bother genders to handle" Beatrix and Angelina laughed.

"Shut that fuck up! I'm not bi-sexu-" Beatrix interupted her.

"Yeah whateva, come on now! I ain't got all day damnit"

Beatrix, Angelina, and Julita ran across the street and into the building. They saw a couple of kids scatering from the building.

"FBI! PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP!" Beatrix yelled.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!" Angelina pointing the gun at one of the kids. Bobby, Angel, and Jack turned their attention to where Angelina, Julita and Beatrix were.

"What the fuck?" Jack blurted out while he was holding the shotgun.

"What the fuck are you three doing here?!" Angel asked in a shocked way.

"Yeah! What the hell's going on here?" Bobby walked up to Beatrix.

"Move!" She pushed Bobby away and shot the boy in the chair's leg. He was going to pull out a gun. Beatrix removed her hand from Bobby's chest and walked towards the boy. Julita and Jack stared at each other. They had a little thing for each other, but Jack felt like it was more then a crush. Angelina glanced at Angel who was staring at her.

"Listen to me you lil shit, your going to tell me who shot up that liquor store on 104th street! SPEAK!" Beatrix pulled the sock out of the boy's mouth.

"104th street?!" Bobby yelled and walked towards Bea.

"Yeah, hold on. SPEAK BOY!" Beatrix yelled.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" The boy yelled.

"Oh! Really? You don't know?!" Beatrix moved her gun to his head, "Will this make you know now?"

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!" He yelled.

"Okay as in yes "I'll tell you?" or okay as in "No, I just don't know"..." Beatrix grew a frown on her face.

"The second one!"

"How do you not know?!"

"Man, they turn the court lights out at 10:00!" Beatrix and Bobby both checked their watches and looked back at the boy. Beatrix stared at him for a minute before responding.

"Okay, get the fuck up" Beatrix grabbed the boy off the chair. Julita and Angelina grabbed the boy's arm.

"HEY!" Bobby yelled at Beatrix.

"What?" She turned around and looked at Bobby.

"We've got a lot to talk about, we're coming with you" Bobby, Angel, and Jack walked towards Beatrix.

"Fine with me" They all walked out the building. Beatrix, Angelina, and Julita got into their car and Bobby, Angel, Jack, and the boy got into theirs. They all drove to the basketball court across the street where their mother and father have been killed. Beatrix and Bobby stared at the basketball court.

"You think it's going to turn off?" Beatrix asked Bobby while standing next to him.

"No" Bobby said, "It's 10:02 and these fucking lights are still on" Bobby turned around and stared at the boy.

"I know you know who did this, homeboy" Angel said to him a low voice. Angelina smirked at Angel. Jack and Julita were staring at Bobby.

"This is bullshit, let's pop this motherfucker right now" Bobby cocked the gun.

"I'm all for that..." Beatrix had a frown on her face and walked towards the boy with Bobby.

"Speak up on it man" Angel said.

"Bobby, take it easy" Jack said to Bobby in a gentle voice.

"We can't kill him like that, he's a minor" Julita said to Bobby and Beatrix.

"I don't give a fuck if he's the president, I'm still going to kill em!" Beatrix blurted out at Julita. Bobby grinned at Beatrix without her noticing.

"Come on now guys, let's have a hea-" Jack began but Bobby interupted him.

"Jack, I'm sick of this fairy shit, we're going to kill this fucker now!" Bobby walked towards him and Angel pulled the boy back. Then the court lights shut off and they all stopped walking.

"See, you would have killed him and we would have done it for nothing" Julita blurted out and walked towards the car. Jack followed her.

"Two idiots right?" Jack said to her as they were walking.

"Ofcourse, they're older then us and they have no feelings. It's obvious that they are idiots..." Julita and Jack continued walking to the car. Bobby and Beatrix stood there staring at the court lights.

_**Mercer House**_

Bobby, Jack, and Angel entered the house with Julita, Bea, and Angelina. Sofi was standing by the door looking at each girl as they entered.

"Sofi, these are friends of ours so-" Angel began but Bobby interupted him.

"So don't be a bitch okay?" Bobby placed his coat on the hanger.

"Bobby don't start this crap! I tell you now to leave me the fuck alone you twat!" Sofi yelled at him.

"Yeah whateva you bitch from hell! Hey Angel take care of your poodle, I don't want it shitting all over the carpet" Bobby said as he walked up the steps.

"Screw you Bobby!" Sofi yelled at him as he walked up the steps slowly.

"Hey man don't talk to my girl like that man!" Angel said protecting his girlfriend. Beatrix and Angelina began giggling. Julita stared at Jack who was paying attention to Bobby and Sofi's argument.

"Yeah whateva, I don't want dog shit on the floor or else you'll be the one cleaning it up Angel" Bobby slammed his bedroom door.

"Why the hell does he act like that all the time?" Beatrix asked Jack.

"He just naturally like that, I've lived with him ever since I was 6 and I'm 22 now. He still hasn't changed" Jack walked into the kitchen. Julita followed Jack. Angelina, Beatrix and Angel walked into the livingroom. They all sat down on the couch.

"Now, let's talk about this" Angel said removing a magazine off the couch.

"Yeah, let's talk" Beatrix said in her husky voice.

"Yeah so, what's going on? Why were you at that abandon building?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Well, our mother died, she was murdered and we think that kid knew who killed her" He said in a deep voice.

"Our father was killed in the grocery store right on the corner" Beatrix said.

"Wait, what? He was?" Angel said in a shocked way.

"Yeah, at around 11 something" Angelina said.

"Same time ma was killed..." Angel said looking to the floor. Meanwhile, Julita and Jack were talking in the kitchen.

"So, how is it living with Bobby?" Julita asked sitting on the stool and drinking coffee.

"Well, it's hard for me to live with him. He keeps calling me a fairy" Jack closed the refridgerator door.

"...Your not alone" Julita mumbled.

"What?" He asked sitting across from Julita.

"Oh yeah, well my sister she says I'm...bi-sexual" Julita's head went down.

"Hey...your not alone in this Julita" Jack grabbed her hand. She smiled at Jack.

"Thanks Jack, eventhough I don't know you well...you still treat me with such respect" Jack grinned at her.

"Well, that's how you treat a gorgeous girl" Jack got up and took off his shirt right in front of Julita. He had on his wife beater. Jack grinned at Julita as she stared at him in amazement. He then walked out of the kitchen and Julita stared at his butt, she smiled. She giggled and finished her coffee.

"We need enough information about the guys who killed our parents" Beatrix sounded like she was in charge.

"Okay" Angel said. Julita came in the livingroom.

"Hey, whatcha ta-" Julita began but they interuppted her.

"Revenge" They all said in unison.

"Okay here's what we do..." Beatrix began. Then Bobby came down the steps with no shirt on.

"Angel, yo!" Bobby said coming into the livingroom. Beatrix stopped and stared at Bobby.

"Yeah?" Angel asked standing up.

"Where the hell's the soap?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, it's probably under the cabnet or somethin" Angel sat back down.

"Damn man, I don't wanna go looking for it" Bobby said and Bea just kept staring at him.

"I don't know man, just look for he soap! Or use dishwashing deturgent, that really cleans you!" Angel joked.

"Whateva, I'll look for the lil shit myself" Bobby stormed up the steps.

"Does everything make him angry like that?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, every lil thing makes him angry, and every big thing makes him pissed off"

"Nice" Beatrix smiled and Angelina hit her arm.

"Wha? I'm just saying" Beatrix giggled.

"I think it might be time for us to leave now Mr. Mercer" Angelina got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh ight" Angel got up and followed Angelina. They both began talking while Beatrix sneaked up the steps. Julita watched Bea sneak up the steps. Beatrix heard the shower going and fog coming out of the bathroom. She slowly snuck inside the bathroom. Beatrix walked up to the shower and Bobby was slowly washing his hair. Beatrix watched him in such wonder.

"Bobby?" She said softly.

"What Beatrix?" He asked not looking at him and still washing his body.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Don't worry about it...what? You wanna take a shower with me or something?" He asked in a husky voice.

"No, I do want to take a shower though"

"Then you have a shower right in front of you, take advantage" Bobby wipped his eyes and peeked out the clear shower curtain, he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Beatrix asked and she had a frown on her face.

"Why you came up here for?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Because, I wanted to tell you that we're leaving-" Bobby interupted her.

"No...your lying...you just wanted to see me" Bobby grinned at her and Beatrix grew a more stronger frown.

"I'm not lying! I just wanted to tell you we were leaving!" Bea's voice got more deeper and more louder.

"Ah, okay then. Then why are you staring at my ass for?" Bobby asked as he had a smirk on his face.

"WHA? Oh yeah right! Look! I'm leaving now!" Beatrix walked towards the door, "Nice tattoo" Beatrix walked out the bathroom and slammed the door on her way out.

"I knew you'd like it" Bobby laughed and his head went back into the shower. She jogged down the steps and Angelina and Angel stared at her. Bea grabbed her black jacket.

"Why'd you go upstairs Beatrix?" Angelina asked suspiciously.

"To tell Bobby we're leaving now" Beatrix threw on her jacket.

"You sure now?" Angelina asked again.

"I'm positive...damn" Beatrix stared Angelina in the eye before walking towards the door, "Alright Angel, pass on the messenge to Jack, Bobby, and Jerry ight?" Beatrix opened the door.

"Yeah, ight" Angel stood behind the door.

"Come on Jules, we out" Beatrix said, "Bye Angel" Beatrix said walking out of the house. Angelina and Julita followed. Angel closed the door and sighed.

"Crazy ass girls..." He said walking into the kitchen.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_REVIEW LOVELYS: ) There's more to come!_**


	7. Wasn't Random At All

_**"Wasn't Random At All"**_

Beatrix, Angelina, Julita, and Janina were standing outside of the grocery store with Bobby, Jack, and Angel.

"When is your brother coming?" Beatrix said in a rough impatient tone.

"He'll be here, he's probably stuck in traffic" Angel said. Julita yawned.

"Jules, what time you went to bed?" Bea asked in a curious way.

"About 3 something..." She rubbed her eyes.

"3 something?! I told you to go to bed earlier cause we had to wake up early" Beatrix said.

"Oh please, I can handle this gosh! You act like such a mommy" Julita stood next to Jack.

"Yeah, whateva..." Beatrix glanced at Bobby while he stared across the street to another grocery store. She found Bobby weirdly attractive. Beatrix didn't know why, but she always seemed to have this weird feeling in her stomach when she was around him. Then a couple of minutes later, Jerry came. He got out the car and walked up to the them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jerry asked placing his keys in his pocket.

"Last night we found out it wasn't random, the witness was paid and the whole gang story was some bullshit" Angel said leaning on the car.

"Are you serious man? Come on now" Jerry took out his hands.

"Look, all we're going to do is see if the grocery store clerk knows anything that went down on that night-" Beatrix entered the conversation.

"And who is this?" Jerry asked in a polite way.

"Beatrix...my sister Angelina" She pointed to Angelina, "Julita..." She pointed to Julita, "And Janina..." Last she pointed to Janina.

"Okay, and how did you meet my brothers?"

"Well, we had an encounter last night. We were looking for the bastards who killed our dad in this store right here" Beatrix pointed to the grocery store behind them.

"Your dad died in there too?" Jerry asked in a shocked way.

"Yeah, around the time your mother died. Most likely, they'd be in the store at the same time..." Beatrix sighed. Then the store clerk came.

"Can I help you ladies and gentlemen?" He asked by the door.

"Yeah if we could have a moment of your time, sir" Jack said getting off the car and walking towards the clerk, "Evelyn Mercer was our mother and John Mourner was they're father" Jack said in a gentle voice. They all followed Jack towards the door.

"They were good people...I liked them very much...let's come inside" The clerk quickly opened the door.

_**In the Store**_

"There's dad..." Bea said in a low voice. John came inside of the store and shook hands with Evelyn.

"How do they know each other?" Julita asked in a suspcious way.

"...Yeah how do they know each other?" Bobby said glancing at Beatrix. They both went to the back of the store and hugged each other. Evelyn and John checked the turkeys. Then they saw two men in black coming into the store with guns. Evie and John ran behind the food and they both went quiet.

"This doesn't add up...he already got the money"

"He probably wants to kill them off so...so they won't report them to the police..." Beatrix's tears fell from her eyes. The gunman walked up to Evie and John and shot both of them. Jack cried and turned around. Julita walked over to Jack and hugged him. Angelina sighed and wipped her tears. Janina placed her shoulder on Angelina's. The store clerk turned off the tv and looked at them.

"I'm sorry about your parents, they were good people. They didn't have to die like that"

"Thank you...supposedly a witness told police this was a gang shooting--" Bobby finished off Bea's sentence.

"You know anything about that?" She asked.

"The police talked for a long time with one man. One man more then the others"

"Would you remember what he looks like if you seen him?" Angelina asked.

"Well...he comes in for Gatorade after the games--"

"Games? basketball games, by the court?" Jack asked.

"Yes, by the court. He's a uh big guy. He always wears sweats, never a jacket even if it snowed or rained. He has a dog a...uh, ya know--" Angel interupted.

"--A fro? Like a fro like Ben Wallace, the basketball player?" Angel said with his hands in his pocket.

"Pistons! Yes, yes, Ben Wallace"

"Okay..." Julita said nodding her head.

"He's on the courts a lot huh? On the courts or on the gym? Or both?" Angelina asked licking her lips.

"Both but today's Wednesday so he'd be at the gym most likely"

"Okay..." Bea glanced at Bobby. They all walked out of the store with a determined look on their face.

"That wasn't no gang shootin, that was an execution. They set ma up, they set her up!" Bobby said walking with fury in his eyes.

"They set dad up too, those fuckers" Bea said walking next to Bobby.

"Come on" They all ran across the street to the gym. There was a basketball game going on. They all walked in an looked around.

"You guys ready?"

"Did ya have to ask?" Angelina looked at Bobby with a dull exspression on her face.

"Uh, yeah"

"What's the plan Bobby?" Jerry asked.

"We're wingin it, Jerry" Bobby said in his italian voice.

"We're always winging it!"

"Wingin it? Why?!" Julita asked.

"Cause, we just are! Now come on--" Julita stopped Bobby.

"Hold up now! I think the women here should decide what's going to happen!"

"Let's not argue about this okay guys?" Janina asked.

"No! We're fuckin wingin it and that's final" Bobby said looking at the girls.

"We're gonna get killed" Jack blurted out.

"Whatcha mean "we", white boy?" Angel asked looking at Jack.

"HEY! I'm white asshole!" Beatrix yelled at Angel.

"You ready?" Bobby said hitting Angel's stomach. Then he walked out into the court.

"Here we go" Jack said mumbbling to himself.

"Excuse me!" Bobby said yelling to the people and raising his hand.

"I'll handle it. I don't know what you think your doing friend, but you better get the hell out of here" the referee He said holding the ball.

"I'd love to friend but I can't" Beatrix walked onto the court and stood next to Bobby.

"YEAH! I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now! What?!What?!" Bobby said dribbling the ball. Then a basketball player walked up to Bobby.

"What bitch?!" He said walking towards Bobby. Then Bobby hit him with the basketball then all the players huddled on Bobby. Bea pulled out her gun and so did Bobby.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! NO NEED TO GRAB ME! THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A SECOND!" Bobby said pointing the gun at the people, Beatrix rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh God..." Julita said under breath.

"I'm Bobby Mercer--"

"And I'm Beatrix Mourner and we're here to find out who killed our parents!" She cocked the gun. Bobby glanced at Bea and she smirked.

"And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably knew she was shot across the street about a week ago. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood!"

"Mines was 72!" Bea blurted out, Bobby glanced at her, "Sorry..." Jerry walked out to the court and so did Janina.

"Bea come on now.." Janina said to her sister.

"Janina, I got this"

"Think about it, Bobby, think. Think!" Bobby glanced at Jerry.

"I'm lookin for a witness!Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat" Bobby said towards the people.

"Maybe this will work-" Bea said to Bobby, "Dog lover. Ring any bells?" The Jack saw a boy get up and begin to walk towards the exit.

"Jules...come on" Jack pulled Julita and ran out the door to find the boy. They saw him, "HEY! HEY KID!" Jack ran towards him, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Jack grabbed the kid and roughed him up a little bit. Julita stopped and sighed.

"Kid! You just gave me a fucking work out!" Julita wipped her forehead. Then Angel opened the door and walked in. Julita saw a guy with a guy outside pointing it at Jack.

_**Author's note to wonderful people!**_

_**Sorry everyone for the delay! Okay so in when you review tell me what you think will happen next! OKAY! ONTO THE NEXY CHAPPIE! )**_


	8. EasyHard To Remember

**_"Easy/Hard To Remember"_**

Julita pushed Jack against the wall causing Jack to let go of the kid. Angel ducked, the guy outside began shooting non stop. Angel pulled out a pellet gun and shot out the broken glassed window. Julita and Jack was hiding behind a wall. The bullets came fast and hard, the young boy crawled on the ground trying to find a safe spot to hid. Bobby and Jerry ran down the hallway after hearing the gunshots. Bobby held his gun tight, and Jerry was in a panic mode. A gun flew pass Bobby's ear, missed, and hit the wall. Bobby began shooting, he slid on the ground and shot next to Angel.

"JACK!" Angel threw Jack a pellet gun, Jack caught it and began shooting out the window.

"JERRY! TAKE THE GIRLS OUT OF HERE!" Bobby yelled, and Beatrix's faced changed.

"NO!" She pulled out two pellet guns and began shooting. Bobby looked up at her with a shocked look. Angelina pulled out her knife and threw it like a dart towards the shooter. The knife hit the guy in the heart and he fell to the ground. All the shooting stopped and they all gasped.

"He dead?" Angel asked.

"Seems like it..." Bobby peeked out the window.

"I hit em..."Angelina smirked, "I got em"

"Good throw sis" Bea patted Angelina on her back.

"Thanks, I have my hero moments ha" Angelina let out a small laugh. They all emerged from the ground.

"Jack, get the kid, we gonna go outside and see who this guy works for" Bobby ordered Jack.

Jack grabbed the kid off the floor and roughed him up a bit, Julita glared at Jack.

"Stop roughing him up Jack, what is he doing? Nothing" Julita said as she walked next to Jack.

"He's breathing, that's what he's doing..."

"So you want to kill him? Now?" Julita asked in a curious way.

"No, I just don't like teens who are in the crowd...humm..." Jack sighed and held the kid by his coat as they walked. Bobby bent down and checked the guy.

"His name is Roy Lee Singer, he's 35-or was 35- umm, he was born in California...whoever he works for it's the person who killed our parents..." Bobby stood up, "Come on, let's go and figure this out at the house" Bobby said staring at the dead body.

They arrived back at the house. Sofi was laying on the couch watching tv, the entire house was spotless, clean.

"Hey fatass, why you slackin on your job?" Bobby asked.

"Yo, leave my girl alone Bobby. You always starting some shit!" Angel defended Sofi, Sofi glared at Bobby then at Angelina who stood there innocently.

"Fuck you Bobby" Sofi said it quickly and turned to Angel, "I'm going upstairs, you can thank me for cleaning up this rathole" Sofi got up and quickly walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, go upstairs where you belong!" Bobby laughed and sat down. Beatrix sat across from Bobby.

"Why do like torturing her?" Bea asked curiously.

"I don't torture her, she tortures me!" Bobby said defending himself.

"How?! She didn't do anything to you!" Bea yelled in an unbelievable tone.

"Yes she did!"

"What did she do?!"

"She's breathing! Hahahaha!" Bobby laughed sinisterly.

"Jerk" Angelina blurted out while standing in the archway of the livingroom.

"Haha, I'm a smart jerk" Bobby laughed. Jack walked up the steps quietly. Julita followed behind him.

"Why you so quiet?" She asked as Jack sat on his bed.

"I'm quiet because I'm thinking..." He looked down and grabbed his guitar.

"Do you mind if I sit on your bed?" Julita asked politely.

"I don't care just close the door, I don't want those losers for brothers coming in here like crazy" Jack said in a low voice. Julita closed the door, "Lock it" Jack said, still in a low voice.

"Why?" She asked in a curious way.

"Cause, I'd like my privacy..."He looked up in a mysterious way.

"...Fine..." She turned around and locked it.

"Good" Jack quickly pushed his guitar over and jumped off his bed, he charged at Julita and began passionately kissing her. He pushed her to the wall, she gave him force too. The minutes felt like hours. Jack grabbed Julita, pulled her towards the bed and pushed her on there. He got on top of her and kissed her strongly. Julita wasn't complaining, she wasn't complaining about being bossed around by Jack. Julita thought to herself, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Wait...what the hell am I doing?!". She quickly pushed Jack off her and he rolled off the bed. She sat up and wiped her lip. Jack layed on the ground.

**_Livingroom_**

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked.

"It's comin from Jack's room..."Jerry stated.

"He's jerking off in there or somethin?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know and I don't care" Jerry smoothly walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, back to the situation!" Bobby yelled.

_**Jack's Room**_

Julita stared at Jack as he layed on the floor, and he stared at her back.

"Do you just want to have sex with me and then leave me?" Julita asked.

"Umm, no" He gave her a haunting look.

"Well why the hell did you do that?" She asked.

"Cause...you don't remember me..." Jack looked around.

"What are you talking about?" She said curiously.

"I use to live right next to you Julita...we use to be best friends until I went to foster care and we lost contact..." Jack sat up.

"Wait...wait...soo...your-your that Jack that I knew?!" She got off the bed.

"Yeah, the one that wore braces and highwaters and goofy glasses..." Jack got off the floor.

"...WHOA!" She said in a shocked way, "So, so you knew me before you even told me about this?" Julita asked surprised.

"Umm, yeah"

"How'd you know?" She said.

"One, your face never really changed, and two your kisses are still sweet..." Jack smiled at her and crossed his arms.

"How would you know how my kisses felt when you never even kissed me before!HA!"

"We did kiss..." Jack said in a duh way.

"We did?"

"In the basement of your house...summertime...that was my first kiss and so was yours"

"WOW! How could I forget that?" Julita asked.

"I don't know..." Jack sighed.

_**Livingroom**_

"Now look, I'm the leader here and I say what goes!" Bobby said in a selfish way.

"Umm, no you don't! It's teamwork, not Bobowork!" Beatrix yelled.

"Are you fucking challenging me?!" He asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" Beatrix stepped up to Bobby and stared at him in his face.

"You challenge me, you lose..."

"I lose? Your winning prize is best asshole award" Beatrix rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be an asshole then a smut" Bobby blurted out.

"Bitch please" Beatrix said, and Angelina interupted them.

"Why don't you guys marry each other...?" Bobby and Beatrix looked at Angelina.

"Exsqueeze me?" Bobby said.

"Yeah you'd like someone to squeeze you Bobo..." Beatrix said without looking at Bobby.

"Yeah and you'd like someone to give you an orgasm..." Bobby said looking at Angelina.

"I'm sure that you can't satisfy a girl Bobo, that's why you look like a forest creature with that beard" Beatrix stared at Angelina.

"Okay why does everyone stare at me when I say something true?" Angelina asked.

"Wanna bet?" Bobby asked turning to Beatrix.

"Bet what?" She turned to Bobby.

"Bet that I can satisfy you for a whole day, and make you like every single second of it" Bobby smirked.

"I'd take the bet but-" Bobby interupted her.

"But what? Oh right, your too chicken shit to take it, okay I should have know. I get it, forget it ha" Bobby turned around.

"No I'm not! Matter a fact I'll take the bet!" Angelina gasped, so did Angel and Jerry.

"YOU WILL?!" They all said in unison.

"YEAH!" Bobby turned around and laughed at Beatrix.

"Are you shitious?" Bobby asked.

"I'm soo fucking shitious dude"

"Okay, starting tommorrow, me and you are going to have fun..."

"If I don't enjoy your company you owe me $110!" Bea said.

"And if you do...?" Bobby glared at her.

"...I owe you $110..." She said in a low voice.

"Okay, deal?" Bobby stuck out his hand.

"Deal" She shook it.

"Wow, that's real smutty Bea...sleeping with him and you don't even know him...smut" Angelina said as she got up. Bea pulled Angelina into the kitchen.

"Actually! I do know Bobby!" Bea said.

"What?!" She asked confused.

"...We met in high school, I remember him..." Bea said sighing.

All of a sudden, they all heard screaming coming from the bathroom. All of them ran upstairs into the bathroom. Sofi sat on the ground crying with a white thing in her hand.

"What's the matter babe?!" Angel asked bending down to her level.

"...IT'S POSITIVE!" Sofi yelled.

**_Author's Note to Wonderful People!_**

**_OH MY GOSH! I'm soooooooooooooo extremely sorry everyone. I've just been really busy and haven't had enough time to work on my stories. I'm trying to work on them. Okay, thanks everyone review I love you all and bye for now, more to come! and tell me what you think will happen next okay? haha _**


	9. A Destine Space

_**A Destine Space**_

Everyone stared at Sofi as she cried

"Sofi, why you cryin babe?! It's suppose to be good baby!" Angel had a huge cheese smile on his face.

"NO! NO! Angel you don't understand! I can't have another baby!" Sofi said as she jumped up off the ground.

"WHAT?!" Angel asked in shock, "Wait...wait did you say ANOTHER baby?!" Angel asked confused.

"...Yes..." Sofi sniffed, "Another baby..." Angel stared down at her. He picked her up and took her into the room and closed the door with his foot. Everyone stood in the hallway of the house in silence as Angel was in the room talking to Sofi. Bobby, evedropped on their conversation and everyone sat on the ground of the hallway.

"What you think they're talking about?" Jack whispered.

"Shh...I don't know..."Bobby stood close to the door, silently.

"Bobby, I think we should go downstairs and give them their privacy" Beatrix said getting up off the ground.

"SHH!" Bobby said, "You don't want Angel to come out here! I wanna know what's going on!" Bobby frowned.

"I SAID BOBBY I THINK WE SHOULD GO DOWNSTAIRS AND GIVE THEM THEIR PRIVACY!" Bea said, this time yelling. Angel swung the door open.

"Get ya'lls asses downstairs! This ain't none of ya'll buisness!" Then he slammed the door.

"Damn, the show's over" Bobby said walking towards the staircase.

"It wasn't a show Bobby, it was more like food to your nosy ears" Julita said smirking.

"Whateva" Bobby sat down on the messy couch.

"Have you ever thought about cleaning up Bobby?" Bea asked.

"Wha? No. Why?" He asked sounding lazy.

"This place is a mess!" Angelina stated.

"No, it's abosoulutely gorgeous" Bobby said staring at the tv.

"Beatrix does have a point, this house ain't the same like how mama was here. She'd keep the crib clean, yo ass fucked it up" Jerry said going into the kitchen to the backyard.

"Yeah yeah, fuck you too Jerry" Bobby said in an italian voice.

Jack stared at Julita with a smirk on his face.

"So Jack...Julita..what was you two doing in the room upstairs?" Bobby asked.

"Does it really matter Bobby?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"Yes the fuck it does" Bobby smiled.

"Why?" Julita asked curiously, yet with an attitude.

"Because, I said so. Now explain. Were you two fucking each other fuck a quick 10 minutes or something?" Bobby asked rudely.

"You fuckin suck Bobby" Beatrix stated and threw a handful of soy sauce in his face. Bobby jumped up.

"Why you always fuckin around with me? Huh?" He stared at her.

"Cause, your disrespecting my baby sister! Don't ever talk to her like that again motherfucker" She said with a strong tone.

"Well frankly my dear, I don't give a fuck" Bobby said in an obnoxious way.

"Come on Jules, we don't need to be in the prescence of a psychotic dick-sucker" Jack took Jules hand and walked to the backyard where Jerry was.

"Run rabbits run!" Bobby joked.

"Are you high?" Angelina asked.

"No, this seems to be his normal daily routine: Wake up, eat, shit, be an assole, sleep. There. Done." Beatrix said with a sarcastic smile.

"Actually your right, that is my daily routine. Except you forgot one, fighting off women (like yourself) from trying to lay me. Soo tempting!" Bobby laughed. Angelina had to let out a small laugh.

"Don't laugh Angie!" Bea turned to her and yelled.

"Sorry! It was funny! Ha" She smirked. Beatrix rolled her eyes back to Bobby.

"It's sad to say that I'll NEVER get in bed with you. NEVER!" Bea said folding her arms.

"Haha, okay, so why'd you accept the bet?" Bobby asked.

"Because...I felt like it..." She said with her head held high.

"Because you felt like it? That's cute" Bobby said staring at Bea. It went silent.

"Ooookay, I'ma go into the kitchen and go see if there's anything to eat" Angelina got up.

"Why are YOU sooo quiet?!" Bobby asked Janina. She glance at him.

"Dont you even dare start with me, cause if you do I'ma finish it" She got up and walked out the livingroom.

"You leavin me hanging? Ahh, fuck you then!" Janina rewinded her steps.

"...Wha?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing...I just said fuck you!HAHA!" Bobby laughed with a left over beer in his hand. Janina slowly walked over to him.

"Lemme get some" Bobby looked up at her.

"Ha, I knew you was a silent alcoholic!" Bobby handed her the beer slowly, "Don't drink it all!" Then the tv captured his attention. Janina took some beer within her mouth, and then spewed it out on Bobby. Bobby's face when in complete ahh. Beatrix started laughing hardly on the ground.

"There, go fuck yourself since that's what you do daily" Janina walked out of the kitchen. Bobby looked at Bea, and she looked right back at him.

"You alright?!" Beatrix started laughing more.

"...She better be glad I know Jesus or else I would have fucked her up!" Bobby yelled.

"Shuttap! You ain't fucking nobody up!" Bea laughed.

"BOBBY!" Jerry, Jack, Julita, and Janina ran into the house from the backyard.

"What? What?!" Bobby asked getting off the couch.

"Look what we found..." Jerry held a box in his hand, it said "To Evelyn Mercer"

"Okay, it's to mom...so open it" Jerry opened the box slowly, it was really dusty.

"What the hell?" Bobby said staring at the piles of money in the box.

"...Shit..." Jack said in a whisper.

"Why...why the fuck is all this money in this box? Where'd you find it Jerry?" Bobby asked.

"I found it in the back of the oak tree, it was in the hole in the bark of the tree, it's like someone purposely stuck it in there" Jerry said staring at the box.

"Jerry...since you was once an FBI agent, analyze this box, I'll take one of these dollar bills and have Janina check it out-" Janina interupted him.

"Wait me?" Janina asked in a shock way.

"Yes you, didn't you say that you use to work as an archeaologist or something? Palenthologist? what was it?" Bobby asked.

"I use to be an assisstant of a palenthologist, not a professional one. I'll check out a sample of the dollar bill under a microscope" Janina took a dollar bill and walked towards the door, "I'll be back in a couple of hours" She left the house.

"Wait, how is she suppose to get home?" Julita asked.

"I'm sure she's gonna go take the train or something" Bea said looking at Jules.

"Okay, so what now?" Jules asked Bobby.

"Jerry, you go and analyze the box and the money. Angie and Angel are gonna go downtown to go to a club called "Bellalum" it's a place where you can find info from my friend, Desiree, she'll let you know what's goin on. As for me and Bea, we're going for a drive" Bobby said as they all grabbed their coats. They all jumped into their cars and drove off into different directions.

_**Upstairs in Angel's Room**_

"...Yes...but no! NO! Look, you will not kill him! You fuckin bitch! I'm gonna tell him what's going on!" Sofi ran out the room and down the steps, "ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL!" She yelled his name but he was nowhere to be found, "Shit! SHIT! Shit" She grabbed her coat and left the house in search of Angel.

_**Author's Note To Wonderful People**_

**_Hey everyone! Here I am again, sorry for not updating like I use to. You know what to do! lol hey and add me as your friend on myspace guys you can find my url on my profile on Okay guys, I've gotten more comin for ya soon lol_**


End file.
